<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Lost Death by Jen425</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300911">Little Lost Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425'>Jen425</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One, Tokusatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Complicated Relationships, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle with the Ark, Jin starts thinking back to Ansatsu-chan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ansatsu-chan | Little Assassin &amp; Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One), Jin &amp; Naki (Kamen Rider Zero-One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Another Toku Holiday Special (2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Lost Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/gifts">27twinsister</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I loved your idea. Ansatsu deserved better, so I played with it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He didn’t deserve that, Jin thinks quietly after the fight. Ansatsu-chan was just too close to the Ark, no protection, even before he reached Singularity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d been as much a child as Jin had been, and then he’d died. Again and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t really know who to talk to about these thoughts, however. So he lets them process in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he sneaks away from Horobi and their new base to… well, he doesn’t actually know why he’s going here to the edge of Daybreak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s surprised when he realizes someone had followed him, however.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naki,” he says. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to visit Horobi,” Naki says. “I saw you leave. Why are you near Daybreak?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s kind of a long story,” he says. “You remember the Magia that the Ark summoned? Dodo? He was… not just a Magia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the assassin,” Naki says. “I do recall him from my time with Fuwa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was… something of a friend, I guess,” he says. “He just wanted to become the best at his role, it’s just that that role was an Assassin. I wasn’t really… I hadn’t hit Singularity, but I… he…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” Naki replies. “I am sorry. I do not know what else I can say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to,” Jin says. “I don’t even know why I’m here, it’s just… the Ark used him, until the end, and it’s not fair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is not, I agree,” Naki says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin sighs, sitting on a nearby ledge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Metsubojinrai… all four of us survived, but not Ansatsu,” he says. “The most I can do is remember, so I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naki sits beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I will remember what you tell me,” they say. “And save it to ZEA, if you wish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin smiles, nodding. He still refuses to connect with ZEA directly, he uses it only to communicate with Aruto, Izu, and the rest of Metsubojinrai after all, but for this… he would be willing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He liked old movies,” he says, telling everything he has storied in his memory banks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Naki listens.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have purchased a grave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin blinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” He asks. Naki’s face is serious, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have purchased a family grave for Metsubojinrai,” they say. “We will likely not need it for a very long time, if ever, but it has the Assassin listed on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin nods, whirring as he tries to figure out how to respond to this. He can’t think of any possible reaction for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“…Thank you,” he offers. “I don’t really know what to say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay,” Naki says. “It is a strange situation, after all. But you’re right, he does not deserve to be forgotten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he says. “Where is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naki lists a place. Jin nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he says again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They all end up going, the four of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one really says anything when they get there, they just consider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t deserve this,” Ikazuchi says. “I feel bad, having had to fight him like that, using the powers developed by his death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Ark cost many their hearts and lives,” Horobi replies. “All we can do is fight on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s the others speaking that finally has Jin crying, if only for a moment, letting himself lean into the awkward comfort his father provides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So much has changed, and he’s glad, and… well, Ansatsu was a killer, but he was a victim too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels the grief for a long moment, and locks understanding eyes with Naki’s as it ends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t need to thank them again, but he’s glad.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>